The present community hall in Nikolai is too small to adequately meet the needs of the people. It is presently being used for head start, adult basic education, village functions, and office space. We would like to use these funds to expand our present hall to have a place for recreational facilities. We would also like to have a kitchen and kitchen supplies in the new addition for our potlatches. (native social dinner gathering). Recreational equipment would be purchased with some of the funding.